


【all丞】 Stockholm syndrome

by moomoozii



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoozii/pseuds/moomoozii
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩综合征罪犯×受害者





	【all丞】 Stockholm syndrome

半山腰上的三层洋房隐在葱郁的树木间透露着精致与尊贵，连接山下的蜿蜒马路安静地像是通往天国的唯一通道，洁白不可亵渎。

 

可鸣着警笛的警车冲破这场神圣，盘旋而上。

 

别墅里采光最好的那间卧室此时却窗帘紧闭，双层叠加的厚重质感，带来一室的黑暗，只有中间裁剪处的缝隙投出的明亮诉说着窗外已是艳阳高照的白昼，几乎快占据主活动区域一半的大床上的中间位置划着小巧的弧，只有仔细去看才能发现被子下有着微弱的起伏。

 

“叩叩——少爷。”

 

“叩叩…”

 

“叩叩——少爷您醒了吗？叩叩——”

 

有佣人轻柔呼唤的声音，却依旧打破不了屋内的沉默。

 

锁扣微小的响声是门把被转动，房间其实并未被上锁。

 

身姿丰腴的女人身穿一件长款翻绒的嫩粉色旗袍，在佣人敬呼的一声‘夫人’中推门而入。

 

在沉寂的黑暗中似乎连空气都变得凉薄，女人紧了紧同色系的羊绒披肩，抬臂开了灯，朝床边走去，拉下被沿，蒙着脑袋的范丞丞似乎这才感知到外界，眯着不适应突然明亮光线的眼睛，镀着浅粉的唇看起来虚弱又可怜，开口的声音也确实如此。

 

“……妈妈。”

 

范妈妈还是没忍住红了眼眶，伸手慈爱的捋了捋遮了范丞丞眼睛的流海，又心疼的弯腰在他额头亲了亲。

 

“宝宝，跟妈妈下楼一会儿好不好？警察想问你一些话……”

 

范妈妈看到范丞丞听到警察时的瑟缩，但他还是乖乖的点了头，掀开被子下了床，单薄的身子在宽大的睡衣下晃荡，范妈妈接过佣人递上来的毛衣外套替他披好，搂紧他出了卧室。

 

朱正廷听到声音抬头看见的就是比起一周前清瘦太多的身影，他踏着空气从楼梯上下来，软底的拖鞋在他的重量下几乎发不出声音，从下往上的角度能让朱正廷看到他长裤裤管下纤细骨感的脚踝，以及行走用力间反复着蜷缩又舒展动作下的脚趾。

 

扣子扣全的衣领口很小，只堪堪留下脆弱纤长的天鹅颈暴露在空气里，看不见先前见到时锁骨及胸口那一片斑驳的印痕。

 

想起解救任务成功后在警局时的范丞丞的状态，走上前和这次本要作笔录的队员示意要交换，然后坐在沙发上等待范丞丞慢慢走近。

 

位置是范父提前让佣人摆好的，两张单人沙发对立，中间只隔了一张矮茶几，上面除了插着一朵白百合花的花瓶，就只剩下朱正廷那边放着乘着茶水的茶杯。

 

朱正廷看着范丞丞入座后就保持低垂着脑袋的姿势，没有主动开口的想法，即使知道对方不会有抬头的打算也挂上好看的笑容，语气都温柔了几分。

 

“范少爷，最近的状态还好吗？”

 

对面的人依旧只低着头不作声，朱正廷的笑容在全屋的关注下渐渐变得有些僵硬。

 

“谢谢。”

 

极轻的声音散在空气里，微不可查，好在房子里足够安静才得以捕捉。

 

范丞丞家教使然，偏思路的竟听出朱正廷问话中的关心开口对他道谢，尽管不是正常应该回应的答非所问，可依旧让朱正廷感到没那么尴尬，所以接下来的问话措辞都尽可能的更委婉。

 

“范少爷，可以详细描述一下当时您被绑，您被带走后发生的事吗？”

 

羸弱的身躯不可抑制的颤抖起来，一直守在身后的范妈妈忍不住冲上前抱住。

 

“不好意思，警官，丞丞现在的状态没办法去回忆他所遭受的！不能问些其他的吗？”

 

“关于犯人的不可以吗？我不想再让他们逍遥法外了！”

 

“要抓住他们！请你们一定要抓住他们啊！警官！”

 

搂着范丞丞的范妈妈说着便逐渐控制不住情绪起来，母子拥在一起颤抖。

 

“我们一定会竭尽全力的！请您不要激动，平复一下心情。”

 

“范少爷，当时我们营救您的时候只接触到一名嫌犯……”

 

“可根据我们的调查结果来看，嫌犯总共有四人……”

 

“您能和我们说下另外三人的体貌，和性格上的具体特征吗？”

 

“这将对我们的逮捕行动有重大帮助。”

 

早在范妈妈被要求冷静时，范爸爸就将她扶开到一边，此时只剩下范丞丞独自一人在沙发上孤立无援，直到听到对面人提到犯人才有了精神，抬头看向对面，坚定。

 

“你误会了，你们那天看到的并不是坏人……”

 

“什么调查出来的其他人也都不是坏人……”

 

“他们都是好人，不是嫌犯，你误会了。”

 

朱正廷没想到一个星期过去了，得到的回答依旧分字不差，摇摇头，满是无奈。

 

“范少爷，您再想想，调查不可能出错，更何况他们每个人都有案底……”

 

“或者您是有受到威胁才不说？”

 

范丞丞看到朱正廷眼里对他话语的否定，又扭着头去寻自己的母亲想要获得认同。

 

“妈，你信我，我没在撒谎……”

 

“我说的都是真的，他们真的不是坏人，什么嫌犯……”

 

“他们，他们对我很好的，妈妈。”

 

可他依旧没在母亲的眼中找到信任，语速都变得着急起来。

 

“丞丞，他们是不是还威胁你了？你不要怕，告诉妈妈，我们配合警察把他们都抓起来好不好？”

 

范丞丞却只是拼命摇着头，拉起再次走到自己身边的母亲的双手，摇晃祈求。

 

“妈，你信我好不好，他们不是，真的不是……”

 

和朱正廷一起的那名警员却没有那么好的耐心看进度如此拖沓下去，他的额角上就是营救范丞丞时被他砸出的伤，也不过刚刚结痂。

 

如果不是当时范丞丞的阻拦妨碍，上次他们绝对能将那名露了面的罪犯抓住，哪会像现在这样毫无头绪，被上级骂的一无是处。

 

越想越气愤，对着状态不对的范丞丞也只觉得他是受了刺激变成了疯子，一味的只替仇人说好话，连带着脱出口的句子都变得粗鲁直白。

 

“范大少爷！您可醒醒吧！他们应该是你们全家的仇人而不是恩人…”

 

“你有幸被我们救了能继续当您衣食无忧的大少爷，而那些个罪犯呢？”

 

“他们会变本加厉的去找别人杀淫掠夺，会有更多的人死在他们手上的知道吗？！”

 

“不许这么说他们！！”

 

玻璃茶几被撞倒磕在羊羔毛的地毯上，并未碎裂，可朱正廷差点被打翻的滚烫茶水波及，一边刚吼完话的警 员更是堪堪躲过被范丞丞砸过来的花瓶，同一个失误如果发生两次，他就真的对不起自己这个身份了。

 

“啪——”

 

响彻整幢别墅的巴掌声彻底结束‘闹剧’，范丞丞踉跄了几步才红肿着半边脸站稳。

 

“老公！你做什么呀？！”

 

范妈妈是最先反应过来的，推开范爸爸，抱住范丞丞朝脸上仔细的瞧。

 

警员也因为这一巴掌冷静下来，知觉是因为自己的一时冲动引起的。

 

朱正廷更是不忍心看范丞丞的狼狈，他想，大概见过范丞丞的人，都会觉得他就应该被养在宫殿，受尽宠爱吧。

 

“范少爷的状态可能还是无法正常的做笔录…”

 

“我看我们还是改天再来吧……”

 

朱正廷开口，眼神也不再往范丞丞那边飘。

 

美人负伤，惜美之人怎能忍心直观。

 

匆匆告了别，朱正廷同队员先后出了别墅。

 

“队长，你说这范少爷是不是真脑子出了问题啊？”

 

“斯德哥尔摩症候群。”

 

朱正廷淡淡开口下了结论，跟在他身后的队员闻言捂脸哀嚎起来。

 

“不是吧？！这很难办啊！”

 

“国内这也不是先例，走吧，还要向上级汇报……”

*

别墅内，大厅。

 

范丞丞又保持回原先的姿势，坐在沙发上埋着头不言不语，左边脸肿的老高也不呼痛，安静的如同一件陈列品，如果除去那微弱的呼吸。

 

范妈妈坐在一旁抽泣，语气里写满拒绝。

 

“我不同意！”

 

“我不同意把丞丞送去那种地方！”

 

“老公，你都不心疼我们丞丞吗？”

 

范爸爸一腔怒火无处安放，只好背着手踱步缓解。

 

“心疼，我倒是心疼！可有用吗？”

 

“他已经病了，不治疗难道要等着他把我们这些亲人都当成仇人的那一天吗？”

 

最后一句话显然戳到范妈妈的痛点，只啜泣着更大声，再找不到反驳的话语。

 

“送出去总比留在这里强，媒体就候在大门外等着看好戏……”

 

“丞丞不可能一辈子不出门。”

 

范爸爸心酸，可他是一家之主，他总得做出最佳决定，虽然这可能不是为人父母最应该的舍得。

 

送走范丞丞的时间是在深夜，守在山脚下大门的记者已经散去大部分，只剩下零星几个锲而不舍，让司机开了主驾吸引掉注意力，范爸爸开着不起眼的员工车载着范妈妈和范丞丞去了山后的私人飞机场。

 

分别前范爸爸劝说了范妈妈许久，才只让范丞丞一人跟着事先安排好的人员成功离开。

 

“为什么不让我跟着一起去啊？我不放心丞丞一个人……”

 

“我们总要留下来应付媒体和警方，能瞒多久就是多久吧……”

 

因为大概没人会想到一直备受宠爱的小少爷，在经历了如此可怕的噩梦后，他们当父母的竟能舍得将他独自一人送走。

*

到达的时候异国正阳光明媚，私人精神病院建造的倒像一个小型的高层小区，院子里成片的草坪上的不知名小花开的灿烂，范丞丞却无心欣赏，只闷在自己的病房里躺在床上盯着窗外发呆，护士送来的饭菜没吃几口，更是没开口说过一个字，就这样直愣愣的看着太阳落下，黑夜袭来。

 

窗户被推开的声音惊醒眨巴着眼睛昏昏欲睡去的范丞丞。

 

他盯着扒着窗框的手也不害怕，更没有惊叫的打算，直到那双手的主人一个借力将半个身子都探进窗子，范丞丞的眸光才突然灿烂亮起，掀开被子，赤着脚惊喜又迫不及待扑向已成功进入房间的那人。

 

“小橘！”

 

林彦俊稳稳抱住飞扑而来的范丞丞，揽着他的腰往上抬了一下，好让他的脚踩在自己的鞋子上。

 

“有没有乖？”

 

范丞丞将整个脑袋都埋在他的颈项间，双手箍的很紧的举动让林彦俊的脸颊荡出酒窝。

 

“有很乖。”

 

“还有很想你。”

 

像撒娇的猫咪求着关注，范丞丞抬起头用唇蹭了蹭林彦俊的酒窝，眼神眷恋的去寻他的双眼，直到在他纯粹的黑眸中看到自己的倒影才心满意足的趴回林彦俊的颈侧。

 

“林彦俊！你就是个骗子！哪有人刚说完预备就跑的！”

 

不见其人，先闻其声，范丞丞刚听见声音就猛得抬起头，变得更为兴奋起来。

 

王琳凯一从窗口爬上来，就看见范丞丞窝在林彦俊的怀里朝自己招着手，黏腻的尾音像含了糖果。

 

“小鬼小鬼~”

 

王琳凯当下脸色更黑，抬腿便朝林彦俊的背后踹。

 

“你就是个小人，作弊上来霸占美人怀抱，可真给兄弟们长脸啊！？”

 

“说的好像你没有这个想法一样？”

 

林彦俊腾出一只手护住范丞丞的脑袋，抱着他翻了个圈躲过王琳凯的偷袭。

 

依旧美人在怀，洋洋得意。

 

“丞丞，他打我，别喊他了，过分的我跟你说。”

 

闻言王琳凯还想再骂，范丞丞却真的闭上嘴巴，枕在林彦俊的肩头只拿笑意满满的眼睛看着他，王琳凯忍不住开启藏在嗓子里的立体音响大喊着委屈。

 

“范丞丞！你是不是不喜我了？！”

 

“没有！我可喜…”

 

范丞丞慌忙要解释，余光却瞅见林彦俊对自己挑着眉，便又噤声止住话语，将脑袋埋进林彦俊的脖子，只留嘴角上挂着仿佛小孩子恶作剧成功般的机灵笑容。

 

“行了小鬼，你怕是要把警卫都招来了。”

 

林彦俊有些嫌弃王琳凯的大嗓门，是真的太高调了，虽然，他们兄弟几个没有一个是怕事的。

 

搂在范丞丞腰间的手动了动指尖捏了下软肉，林彦俊开口。

 

“警卫大概已经被惊动了，现在我们要出发回家，怕吗？”

 

颈窝里的脑袋摇蹭，过了一会儿又怕林彦俊感受不到，抬起头来，眼里除了信任和依赖看不到任何畏惧的影子。

 

酒窝似乎更深了一些，也不吝啬夸奖。

 

“好丞丞。”

 

尽管小鬼并不服气，但也不得不承认自己相比起来的小身板确实有些单薄，不能再负重一个人的重量，所以此时也老实的没去妨碍林彦俊将范丞丞绑在身上的动作。

 

特种兵出身，这种时候不用岂不很不划算？

 

制作精密的勾绳不知调整了什么按钮，抓齿牢牢的抓在窗沿，狠狠钳住，带出墙里的石灰粉末。

 

林彦俊抱着范丞丞，背对着窗户坐在窗框上，高处越发凛冽的寒风猛烈，灌进林彦俊白色的衬衫里疯狂鼓动。

 

范丞丞的脖子被按住，脑袋也被埋在对方的胸膛里看不见窗户外的景象。

 

林彦俊确保他的姿势在自己怀里被固定稳了，才轻轻凑到范丞丞的耳边。

 

“准备好，我们要起飞了哦。”

 

范丞丞鼻子抵在林彦俊的怀里，只发出沉闷的唔声应答。

 

林彦俊却存心想逗弄，又在范丞丞的耳边询问，仿佛没有听见回应。

 

范丞丞便在脖子上松开的力量下顺利抬起头来，朝林彦俊勾起的邪笑里重重点头。

 

“那我数，3——”

 

林彦俊挑眉。

 

“2——”

 

然后范丞丞接收到指令，乖巧的把抱在林彦俊腰上的手上移到他颈项，胳膊交叠着，搂住收紧。

 

“1——”

 

随着大胆向后倒去的，是范丞丞仰着下巴凑上去吻林彦俊倒数完毕还残着尾音的嘴角的动作。

 

极速下落的身体划出耳边响亮呼啸的风声。

 

突然爆发的枪响在擦着林彦俊的鬓角击碎他们侧方的窗户后，心脏猛得传来失重下的紧缩感受，范丞丞透过林彦俊的肩膀，看到仿佛下一秒就要砸向的越来越被放大的地面，终于忍不住闭上双眼，鼻翼噙动，紧抿的嘴角都在诉说着恐慌。

 

林彦俊搂紧他，在他脸侧亲吻安慰。

 

“乖啦，不用怕。”

 

接着伸直了双腿在墙面上借力一蹬，抱着范丞丞稳稳落在地面。

 

一开始就先行下楼做掩护的王琳凯此时也将一众保镖和警卫解决完毕，警惕的依旧举着枪和他们汇合后朝座驾行去。

 

提前开了暖气的车厢内温暖如春，林彦俊打开后车门将范丞丞以腿放在外面的姿势放下坐好，单膝跪地去替他穿鞋袜。

 

看着笑的娇憨的范丞丞便捏了捏他的脚心，在他反射性抽回去之前抓住脚腕，拉到自己的膝盖上轻拍。

 

“老实一点，把身后面放着的外套穿好。”

 

被林彦俊这样一捉弄，范丞丞的调皮劲倒上来不少，那只未来得及被穿上袜子的脚逃脱控制，翘着脚趾尖去戳林彦俊的下巴，直到被轻而易举的捉回去咬了一口才呼痒讨饶，听话的扭过身子拿过身后的风衣外套穿上。

 

熟悉的气味瞬间包裹住全身，范丞丞似乎还感觉到外套主人独有的体温，双臂拢着衣襟抱紧，将半颗脑袋都埋进衣领深呼吸，泛着粉红的眼尾都透露着满足，双脚忍不住欢快的乱蹬，不幸被踢到的林彦俊也不恼，确保鞋带被完全系紧了才倾身过去捏住范丞丞的鼻子，笑骂。

 

“没良心喔。”

 

在后备箱组装枪支以防万一的王琳凯闻言却大喊。

 

“是不是说我呢林彦俊？背后说人坏话算什么英雄好汉啊！”

 

回应他的是林彦俊和范丞丞笑翻的身影。

 

等王琳凯抱着两把95式扔进副驾驶室，准备点火离开的时候，迎面骤亮的灯光伴随震耳欲聋的警 笛声刺激着他们的眼膜。

 

林彦俊抬手遮住范丞丞的双眼。

 

“小鬼，计划B。”

 

王琳凯灵活，却不适合带人作战，这他自己也深知，上次就不仅让范丞丞被人带走，还差点把自己也给搭进去，事后兄弟几个虽没对他说什么，可自己已经足够懊恼自责。

 

“了解。”

 

王琳凯将车门敞开，又抱着枪一个滚翻躲到后备箱的位置向慢慢逼近的警 队射击。

 

林彦俊则公主抱着范丞丞朝后方树林里移动。

 

身后急促追逐着的脚步声是提前埋伏的警 察，可林彦俊显然更适应在这种环境下作战。

 

“抱紧。”

 

林彦俊在范丞丞配合搂紧的一瞬间跳下山坡，子弹擦着鞋跟射在地面，激起草屑和泥土。

 

范丞丞还是看到林彦俊被子弹扫到灼伤的肩膀。

 

“小橘~ 放下我吧，我和你一起跑。”

 

林彦俊知晓范丞丞是体贴他，草木杂乱拥挤的树林，抱着人确实移动缓慢，低头看了半天，寻了处还算干净的平地，才将他放下来。

 

又顺着范丞丞的臂线滑下紧握住他的手。

 

“好，那你要跟好了哦。”

 

然后吻他的嘴角，给他安心的力量。

 

“我绝对不会放开的。”

 

说着，将两人十指相扣的手抬到彼此的眼前轻晃。

 

范丞丞的手指其实被他的力量箍的有些发疼，但又为这力道而感到满腹甜蜜。

 

眼前人的头发已在风中和行动中被打乱，额前的发丝更被汗水打湿发梢，正黏在眉间蜷缩，可能运动后的原因，说话时都带了些喘意，胸膛起伏着呼出热气，将沉默时的严肃洗净，只余澎湃的热情烧的范丞丞脸颊通红。

 

林彦俊在他点头的那一刻拉着他奔跑，然而他反应略微迟缓的错开在了身后。

 

于是范丞丞盯着林彦俊因为白色衬衫而透出的肉色出神。

 

臂膀摇摆带起蝴蝶骨的扇动，像极了豹子捕猎时肌肉紧绷藏起来的极具优雅艺术性的爆发力，不知联想到了什么，范丞丞不自觉的吞咽下分泌出的唾液，脖子都羞成红色。

 

林彦俊像是心有灵犀的转过头，捕捉到范丞丞直白的视线，还嫌他不够害臊，启唇，舌尖探出扫了饱满的下唇瓣一圈。

 

“你好像真的被我们调教的太好了。”

 

范丞丞无法反驳，只好恼羞成怒撇开眼，还想甩开林彦俊的手跑开，暂时远离他们之间突变暧昧情色的氛围。

 

挣脱未果，手被林彦俊牵扯的很紧。

 

“嗳~”

 

带着埋怨，范丞丞扭头看过去，就是林彦俊望着自己深情的一双眼。

 

“说好不放开的，忘了嗯？”

 

语气太过温柔，撩的范丞丞脑袋放空，没看见前方脚下穿透泥土露出的树根，就这么绊上去，林彦俊用了最快的反应力都没能将他拉住。

 

范丞丞倒在地上委屈，脚腕和膝盖火辣辣的痛着，慢慢又好像疼到没有知觉，可看到林彦俊紧皱着挂上愁闷的眉头，在他蹲下来的时候，抬手想要去揉开，却被林彦俊抓住拒绝，只拉着将他的胳膊带到自己的肩颈，用力示意他搂住，再用双手揽过他的腰肢，穿过他的腿弯将他轻易的抱起来。

 

“我看哦，你只适合待在怀里面。”

 

语气连同面容写满无奈，林彦俊真的不知道该去责怪谁，两个人似乎都有责任。

 

有抽吸鼻涕的声音钻进林彦俊的的耳朵，他偏头找到那主人，才发现小家伙垂着眼睑，抿着唇正独自委屈。

 

嘴唇凑上去吻走范丞丞眼尾泛出的泪花，他还是没学会如何哄人开心，本着脸色的面容一时也无法随心所欲的放松下来，他确实在生气，可是又不忍心看怀里人难受的模样，只好岔开话题去转移注意力。

 

“好丞丞，喊小鬼回家了。”

 

范丞丞虽然别扭着不去看林彦俊，但也依旧听话懂事的调整好自己的呼吸，又仿佛泄愤似的张大了嘴巴朝他们后方愈近的枪声源喊。

 

“小——鬼——！快点回家吃饭啦。”

 

林彦俊好笑范丞丞孩子气的举动，抬起头看向远方，果然月色渐浅，晨曦初现。

 

天，将明。

 

“听到没？老子的宝贝在喊老子回家吃饭了，没工夫在这陪你们继续玩儿！好走了您嘞！”

 

正打的兴起的王琳凯也不知道是怎么能听见范丞丞呼唤的，操 着一口东北腔，对着对面用英语要他投降的黄头发蓝眼睛就是一顿喊话。

 

接着更是说到做到，从口袋里掏出特制的火药，送他们见上帝前最后一场火焰盛会。

*

到达的地方并不是他们在此的据点，只是霸占了常年不在家又水电家具一应齐全的一栋独立洋房，毕竟他们从范丞丞被带走就时刻关注着他的动态，好不容易看他出了家得了机会，他们几个几乎前后脚的时间跟上，除去过境时和国际刑警周旋的时间，等于一刻都没浪费就将范丞丞接回他们身边。

 

不算轻车熟路的进了房子，王琳凯嚷着要给范丞丞开暖气，放热水，又要找急救箱给他的伤口做处理，然后再抱怨的大叫。

 

“老子特么除了关于枪械的英文，其他啥也看不懂啊艹！”

 

王琳凯甩手朝客厅冲去，要从林彦俊的怀里抢走范丞丞，指使林彦俊去看那些英文。

 

“我是不是超厉害？一个人解决了那么多的警 孙子。”

 

王琳凯蹲到被放在椅子上坐着的范丞丞的面前，抬头寻求表扬。

 

然后范丞丞是真的打心眼里觉得他厉害，眼睛里都亮起星光，满是赞扬。

 

“嗯嗯嗯！超厉害！”

 

两只手臂都伸直了，伸到王琳凯面前，对他摇晃双倍点赞的大拇指，抿起唇再翘起嘴角，活泼又可爱。

 

王琳凯开心到眉毛都飞起来，笑得不见眼珠，只见嘴边深深的笑纹，鼓起一边脸颊偏着头朝范丞丞的方向凑。

 

“啵——”

 

得到响亮的一枚啄吻。

 

于是想求更多的甜头与亲密，王琳凯刚站起抱住范丞丞，正玩着脸颊软肉，就被正门打开的声音打断。

 

“宝宝。”

 

熟悉的声音，惯有的语调，范丞丞在王琳凯的怀里扭头。

 

“老大~”

 

双手连指缝都张开了来，敞着怀抱朝他呼唤着的人举起手臂。

 

“我疼~”

 

蔡徐坤被范丞丞带着哭腔的撒娇软了一整颗心脏，大步走到面前，又突然卸下力量，极温柔的送上胸膛给范丞丞抱住，接着用自己的手臂紧紧将他纳在怀里。

 

“老大呼呼，宝宝不痛啊。”

 

蔡徐坤松了些力道，拉开距离让两个人可以面对面的看着，找到那只擦伤破了皮的手放在嘴边轻呼，有些密集的血痕上还残留着泥土没被清洗，在白皙的肌肤上看着实在有些狰狞。

 

“医药箱找到了。”

 

林彦俊提着药箱和拿着顺道从冰箱里找到的冰水回到门口大厅时，就接到蔡徐坤对自己有些不满意的眼神。

 

他了然，人已经到了他们手上，还能让在眼皮子底下受伤，这确实不应该。

 

林彦俊抬手摸了摸鼻尖，轻咳一声扯扯嘴角掩饰住尴尬，厚脸皮的继续往那边走。

 

将医药箱自觉递给等待着的蔡徐坤，退到范丞丞另一边，又被王琳凯挤开。

 

OK，Fine，他是罪人他认栽。

 

“还痛吗？”

 

蔡徐坤将水瓶打开，朝范丞丞手侧靠近腕骨的掌肉上浇洗，有几道略深的蹭痕再次渗出血珠，他啧了一声有些心疼，拉到嘴边呼气再抬头去问。

 

范丞丞只摇头表示不痛，但又在蔡徐坤拿起酒精棉时，伸着手臂往他怀里钻，下巴放在他的肩窝里，连着点头说自己好疼。

 

蔡徐坤耐着性子一遍遍的哄，等到把手上，膝盖和脚腕处的伤口都处理好，他的腿已经蹲到麻木，还好有着强大的控制力，稳稳站起，去抱早就在等着自己怀抱的范丞丞。

 

浴室里是林彦俊放好的热水，蔡徐坤把他放在洗手台坐稳，抬手拨去他的衣物，露出洁白柔软的身体，在灯光的映照下镀着一层暖白色的荧光。

 

一周消瘦的原先的小肚腩都已不见，此时坐直了，柔软的肚皮在肋骨下方随着呼吸微微凹陷。

 

蔡徐坤顺着腰线一点点向上抚摸，微凉的手带起范丞丞的颤粟，他却没拒绝，只从口中 泄出嘤咛，身上遍布的都是他们先前留下的印痕，青紫交错，看的蔡徐坤眼热。

 

低头吻上小巧的肚脐眼，舌尖顶进圈内。

 

“哈啊…”

 

范丞丞脱口一声轻呼，没受伤的那只手抓住蔡徐坤的头发企图阻止他，却帮助他离了更近。

 

蔡徐坤丝毫不在意头发被扯拽的痛感，范丞丞的声音明显取悦了他，于是沿着肚脐向上一路吻过去，舌头拖出一道湿淋淋的光泽。

 

亲吻最终到达目的地，蔡徐坤张嘴含上在冷空气里颤巍巍挺立起的粉红樱果，用牙齿去刮蹭顶端。

 

“嗯——坤，坤……”

 

突如其来的刺激让范丞丞下意识想要推开埋在自己胸口作祟的蔡徐坤，另一边未被宠幸的却寂寞着充血的更加肿胀。

 

蔡徐坤自然不会遗漏掉，冰凉的指尖有着薄茧，揉搓时的快感如一道电流直窜进范丞丞的大脑，双腿不自觉的踢踹，却不小心撞到膝盖上的伤口，呜咽着憋出泪水。

 

蔡徐坤爱怜的停下对胸口的挑逗，在范丞丞双腿间直起身吻去他不断落下的泪珠。

 

托起他的臀，抱孩子般的姿势带他去到装满热水的浴缸边，让他坐在自己的腿上，拿着毛巾沾着热水替他擦洗。

 

期间王琳凯进来一次，吵着说要帮忙，被蔡徐坤揶揄了一句。

 

“怕是你下面兄弟想要帮忙吧？这里不需要，出去！”

 

接着王琳凯就被后面进来的林彦俊拖出浴室。

 

清洗完毕似乎花费了不短时间，范丞丞被抱着出来的时候，窗外的天已经大亮，快两天没有正常休息的他此时被袭来的困意熏得迷糊，但还是眯着眼睛强撑着往门口看，蔡徐坤发现了也没停留，依旧往卧室方向走。

 

“农农在善后，很快就回来，”

 

“你乖乖睡一觉，”

 

“醒了就能见到他了。”

 

范丞丞闻言恹恹的垂下眼皮，不再强行让自己清醒，嘴里却仍未放弃，提着要求。

 

“那我要外套~”

 

蔡徐坤不满他躺在自己怀里还如此挂念别人，惩罚似的将他向上抛了一下，去骂。

 

“你这小没良心的。”

 

范丞丞却无力的将脑袋搭在他肩膀上仿佛睡去。

 

“彦俊，帮忙把浴室里的外套拿过来。”

 

范丞丞被放到床上的时候挣扎醒来，眨巴着眼睛，也没看是谁拿着的，就直接抢过外套穿好在身上，拉起一旁的被子抱住，脑袋砸进枕头里沉沉睡去，留下守在他身侧的三人无奈。

 

范丞丞是闻到浓郁的熟悉味道醒来的，身子朝热源拱去，微微睁眼去看，天似乎又暗了下来，范丞丞慢慢适应着屋内的黑暗，看清那张面容。

 

陈立农正侧躺着面对着他，一条胳膊压在枕头上支着脑袋笑意盈盈的望过来，一条胳膊牢牢的圈在他的腰上，直到他眼神变的清明起来，才宠溺开口。

 

“宝宝醒了哦？”

 

听到声音，范丞丞才确定下来真实性，身子一阵扭动将套着的外套和睡衣一起脱下，再缩成一团深深嵌进陈立农的怀抱，用肌肤直接感受那热量。

 

“这就不要外套了哦？”

 

陈立农拉起被子严实的盖住两人，又拿自己的身体避着他的伤处将他完全包住。

 

范丞丞本就骨架小，现在瘦的更是没有了肉感，窄小的肩膀衬的身体更加纤细，正好小自己一号与怀抱完美契合。

 

“主人都在这了，才不要衣服~”

 

范丞丞咕哝着，拿手玩陈立农的喉结。

 

听到这个回答的陈立农更是笑的连带着范丞丞的指尖都一块颤动。

 

“要这么没良心哦？”

 

接连被三个人说自己没良心，范丞丞闹起脾气来，握起拳头去捶陈立农的胸口，不轻不重的倒像是猫咪在抓挠。

 

陈立农笑着捉住，手指带着力量撑开范丞丞的拳头与他十指相扣，又分别抵压在他脑袋上方的两侧。

 

翻身将范丞丞压在身下，蹭着他鼻尖。

 

“可我好爱……”

 

“好爱你这种没良心唉~”

 

范丞丞被荷尔蒙扰的心绪混乱，更被告白羞得整个人都透出粉色，闭着眼扬起头，是要献出唇的角度。

 

陈立农自然感谢这恩赏，不再犹豫，低头将那张薄粉吻进唇齿间。

 

不知是否因为被子盖的太过严密，范丞丞只觉身体里的热量快要将自己燃烧爆炸，嘴角溢出来的是来不及吞咽的分泌过多的唾液。

 

范丞丞的手从陈立农的衬衫下摆钻入，绕着腰线去摸脊背的沟壑，那里已结了薄薄一层的细汗，他便又寻着扣眼想要将陈立农的衣服脱去。

 

“宝宝，做的话碰到伤口会很痛哦……”

 

“那你就又要掉金豆豆唉……”

 

陈立农喘着粗气抓住范丞丞到处引火的手。

 

可范丞丞只哼唧呻吟着难受，扭着腰将腿间 的胀疼碰了碰陈立农的大腿。

 

陈立农轻笑，一只手握着范丞丞受伤的那只手的手腕带到被子外固定住，才用另一只手探进范丞丞的睡裤帮他缓解。

 

“农，农农——哈——啊”

 

眼尾泛红透着媚意，陈立农啄吻掉落出的泪珠又温柔缠绵的去舔，手上却不吝啬力道，手心滚烫的温度摩擦着像是要着起火来。

 

范丞丞扭动的幅度变得更大，下腹得到强烈的慰藉，上半身只能叫嚣着寂寞，胸前的樱 果去磨陈立农的衬衫也不能消除难耐的痒意，可羞耻心又无法让他自己伸手去玩弄，范丞丞染上哭腔，可以活动的那只手抚摸上陈立农的脸。

 

“痒——农，农农—哈好痒——”

 

陈立农便收回留恋在他眼皮上的吻，向下移去，弓起的背在被子里支起山丘般的起伏。

 

咬住范丞丞渴求疼爱的一边的乳头 ，拉扯起来继而松开，看它弹落回去发着抖，又再次覆上去吮吸，舌苔粗砺，磨过乳尖时有着难以言喻的快感，范丞丞激动着想要射出来 ，却被陈立农恶意的用指尖堵住孔眼。

 

临到界点，却无法释放，范丞丞难过的扑腾着双腿，却因为陈立农怕他碰到伤口而早早的压制住，此时只能无力的蜷缩着脚趾，不甘心的用手拉扯陈立农的脸颊。

 

“坏农，农——”

 

换来的是挺立被握的更紧，快感逐渐被痛感取代，比先前疲软了几分，空虚感更加强烈。

 

陈立农一抬头就脱离了范丞丞泄愤扯着他脸的手。

 

“应该喊我什么哦？”

 

手上又恢复动作，空出一个指尖沿着头部的 沟壑画圈，顺时针重，逆时针浅。

 

范丞丞这下真的哭起来，再次硬挺起抽噎。

 

“——巨……”

 

陈立农低头吻掉他嘴里的字，诱哄。

 

“不是这个啦。”

 

范丞丞这才反应过来陈立农的意图，涨红着脸咬自己的下唇肉，抬臂搂紧陈立农的颈项，挺起上半身贴合拥抱，脑袋埋在他的脖子里好像这样就可以减少臊意。

 

“老，老公——”

 

“我好，好难受……”

 

“老公……”

 

说出口后似乎也没有那么难以启齿，一声一声唤着，诉尽委屈。

 

陈立农偏头吻他的发旋。

 

“别急啦宝贝。”

 

范丞丞在陈立农快速的摩擦下射了出来，疲 软在满是浊白的陈立农掌心。

 

陈立农揉着范丞丞的脑袋，不时在他耳垂和下颌骨上亲吻，陪他等待他余韵消下去，可怀里的人依旧安分不了。

 

高潮过后的范丞丞只觉得后 面的隐私处有着黏腻感，极不舒服，扭动也只带来更多的瘙 痒 ，他哼着鼻音去吻陈立农的锁骨，手再次想要解开他的衬衫，却因为扣眼太小而总不成功，没有耐心的直接从扣与扣之间的间隙钻进去，手掌在他的腹肌肌理上流连。

 

比范丞丞自己都要了解他身体的陈立农再清楚不过，沾着浊液的手抓上他的臀肉用了力气的揉，尔后来到地方，用微短的指甲刮擦 边缘的褶皱。

 

范丞丞腿间颤巍巍的又立起来，喉咙在被陈立农的吻堵住嘴巴时发出破碎的咛。

 

门外却听不到这细微的声响，于是传来王琳凯的大骂声。

 

“陈立农你这个小人！”

 

房门被打开，走廊的灯光照进来，范丞丞吓得往陈立农怀里深处钻去。

 

“是哦，欺负伤患很没有道德心唉~”

 

林彦俊靠在门框，抱着胸对着屋内淡淡的说，不必指名道姓。

 

而陈立农听到道德心三个字却像听到了什么天大的笑话，还没回怼，怀里的脑袋便先一步抬起，眼睛都睁不开就对着门口吼。

 

“农农才没有欺负我！”

 

被人护着的滋味实在太过美妙，陈立农差点没忍住大笑出声，指尖温柔撑开已足够湿润的穴口没入一个指节，在范丞丞张嘴的瞬间吃掉他的惊呼。

 

“对哦，小鬼是不是很凶？”

 

又拿一根手指在已绷紧的边缘轻磨，试图挤 进去。

 

“嗯——嗯，很凶——”

 

两根手指的插入似乎让灌进了空气，内壁下意识推挤，却又收缩着带着手指进的更深。

 

“林彦俊是不是说的不对？”

 

“哈——嗯说，说的不对……”

 

“要不要他们出去？”

 

一步一步威逼利诱出想要的回答。

 

“哈——哈——要，要出去——”

 

陈立农猛得将手指用力推进去只留下指根。

 

“所以，应该要怎么说嘞？”

 

可就此静止的动作让范丞丞着急，私处像虫子在爬的痒意一路传到心脏，他只想陈立农快点专心给他快乐。

 

“小，小鬼和小橘，橘出，出去——”

 

陈立农得逞，不去管门口的两人，吻上范丞丞的嘴唇，抵开牙关勾着他的舌头交缠。

 

林彦俊和王琳凯倒是真的闻言放弃，每次行动后都得陈立农给他们‘ 擦屁股 ’ 善后，还受过一次很重的伤，在鬼门关走了一遭才命大的活下来，所以他们平时也没脸去找人家的麻烦，更何况范丞丞默许了陈立农，他们再怎么反对不爽都没有用，相互对了眼色，给屋内的人关好门离开。

 

听到锁扣的声音，范丞丞才敢叫出声来。

 

“好胀啊——农农——”

 

范丞丞被情欲折磨的眉头都紧紧皱起，泪水湿了整张脸。

 

陈立农不忍心再继续逗弄，抱着他坐起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，将他的双臂扯到自己脑后交叠。

 

“搂紧哦宝宝，左手不可以乱动啊~”

 

等到范丞丞拼命点头才松开手，握住他的坚 挺一紧一松的揉动，自己则隔着裤子拿一开始就被勾起欲望的火热 一下一下重重的顶弄，进入范丞丞体内的手指也随着频率抠弄着去戳柔软的肠壁。

 

范丞丞哆嗦着再次在陈立农手里释放的时候几乎用尽了力气，忽闪着睫毛又想要睡去。

 

他现在真的太安心了，所以好想休息个够。

 

陈立农便亲吻着范丞丞不知是被泪水打湿还是被汗水浸湿的鬓角，抚着他的后背哄他睡觉。

 

等到他呼吸彻底稳定下来，才抹了把满是汗水的脸，下床准备到浴室解决一下自己兄弟的问题，也好再打点热水过来给床上的小祖宗清洗。

 

范丞丞再次醒来的时候，睁开眼看见的是迎着面的客厅有些刺眼的吊灯，他揉着眼睛迷糊的坐起来，就感觉身上盖着的毛毯被抽走，未着寸缕的身体忍不住瑟缩打起寒颤，背后却有热源靠近，范丞丞一时间也无法思考为什么自己会光着身子，只一味的弓着身体将整个人都往陈立农怀里靠，他知道，因为再熟悉不过。

 

小腿肚有丁点的凉意出现，范丞丞看到王琳端着一小盘奶油蛋糕，手指沾了奶油后抹到他的腿上，再低头将其吃掉。

 

皮肤上湿热的感觉的让他忍不住缩了一下，这才发现自己正身处餐桌之上，食物待在好看的餐盘里将他围了个圈，还没来得及张口说话，嘴里就被塞入一颗草莓，破裂残留在嘴角鲜艳的汁水被蔡徐坤舔走，他邪魅的笑，一如往昔。

 

“宝贝。”

 

“我们的游戏时间……”

 

“到了。”


End file.
